Snowflakes and Frostbites
by JackTheFrostChild
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots/mini arcs. It is featuring the guardians and Jack Frost both before and after the movie. The genres range anywhere from angst to comfort. Rated T because I'm paranoid; no bad language/ and very little blood. NO SLASH
1. A New Feeling

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters. **

**Hi everyone! So this is my first ever fanfiction, and I really hope you enjoy it! This will be a collection of drabbles and oneshots. If you have any requests, please feel free to ask me and I will make it a priority to make your request happen! Please read and review! **

Jack was not used to this feeling. It appeared a few days after he was born out of the Lake. It gnawed at his insides, refusing to be ignored. He hated it to be frank, but unfortunately had no idea of what it was. So he merely sat down and waited for it to go away. It didn't. The feeling only got worse as the days past, and soon it hurt so bad that all Jack wanted was to collapse. After about two weeks of this agony, he decided to make the most out of the day. It was obvious that the feeling wouldn't leave.

He flew down to a rustic-looking town. It was the closest one to his lake, and Jack didn't feel that he could make it any further. He spent the day peering into windows, watching families laugh and talk together. All too soon it was over, and Jack turned to leave. But then he noticed something. The lady, he assumed she must be a mother, was taking a pot off the stove. Once she lifted the handle, a overwhelming smell took to the air. A child suddenly ran into the warm room and plopped onto a chair.

"Mama, when are we gonna eat?" The child sighed, and looked wistfully at the lady.

"In a minute, hold your horses!" The woman replied laughing lightly. "Supper is almost ready."

The family one by one walked into the room. Soon a man, woman, boy, and two girls were seated around a table laughing and putting the watery mixture into there mouths. Jack looked on confused. Maybe this was the answer to his problems. He slowly opened the window and creeped into the house. He just sat there, watching, until the Man announced it was time for bed.

Jack then walked over to the table, and took a round, red object off the table. He bit into it as the children did, and a juicy, sweet taste filled his mouth. All too soon it was gone, and he was left with only the memory of the lovely treat. He flew back outside, onto the now dark street. He had seen people throw away objects like the one he had eaten, and was thrilled to see in a wooden bin a few more 'food' items. And that was how he lived, eating people's thrown away food, and the occasional berry or nut in the woods before it froze.

Even after the defeat if Pitch, Jack saw nothing wrong with eating discarded food. He didn't want to be a bother to North or the other guardians, so he continued his practice in secret. That is, until he met a certain summer sprite. Needless to say, Jack came out of the meeting with burns across his torso. Quickly, he flew to the Pole, trying to ignore the pain that moving caused.

Once arrived, he wasted no time asking for a bandage. Jack claimed it was not a big deal, and he honestly thought it wasn't, but the guardians were not as optimistic.

"Jack, ve need to see the burns. Take off your shirt so ve can treat them." North was in no mood to be argued with.

Jack leaned on his staff "Seriously North, just let me take some bandages and I'll be fine!"

"Awe c'mon. Just let 'em heal ya. It ain't gonna kill ya ta let us see." Bunny smirked, noticing the Winter spirit's obvious discomfort. "Hey, Sandy. Help me here."

Sandy nodded, and lashed out with his dream sand. Catching Jack by the stomach, Sandy tossed the staff over to the Easter Bunny.

"Hey, whoa there, I'm fine! Just let me go and I'll be on my way-"

Jack was stopped by north reaching over and prying Jack's hoodie off the lithe teen. All four of the guardians gasped when they saw how emaciated Jack was.

His ribs jutted over far above his stomach, and the shoulder blades stuck out sharply.

"Jack," Tooth began carefully, "when was the last time you ate?"

"Um, yesterday? Why, is something wrong?" He shrugged out if Sandy's grip and grabbed his sweatshirt back.

"Are ya kidding me? What was the last food ya ate?"

"A slice of bread and an apple. Also, I had a piece of cake from a house that held a birthday party. It was actually really good!" Jack eyed his staff, clearly wanting it back.

North looked shocked. "Jack, you can not steal, especially from children! It is not okay, and you are guardian now!"

"Oh, I didn't steal. They had already thrown it out, I just went and grabbed it out of the bin."

The four guardians merely stares at the child. Bunny was the first to recover. "Ya eat out of trash."

"Yes..."

"Why Jack?! Why would you ever do such a thing?" Tooth was close to tears now.

Jack was angry now, and it showed clearly on his face. "What was I supposed to do? I was hungry, and it's not like I can walk into a store and hand over money! I can either do that, steal, or starve! Personally I don't want to starve, and I don't even know if I can but being hungry HURTS. It feels like wasps are stinging your stomach again and again. Now, if you have a better idea, I would LOVE to hear it!"

"Vell, you can alvays come to the kitchen here. I vould be happy to have you here for dinner. You are free to eat anytime at the Pole."

"Same goes for the rest of us. Just one thing please Sweet Tooth? Never, ever eat out of the trash again." Tooth looked sadly at the Winter child.

"All right, I guess. Thank you a lot, I appreciate it. But I really don't want to cause you any trouble!" Jack replied shyly.

Bunny looked pointedly at the winter spirit. "We wouldn't offer if we didn't mean it ya gumby!"

"Of course! Ve are family, you are always welcome!" North boomed.

Jack saw that the other guardians were honest. And he was too, but habits are hard to break. But Jack kept his word and didn't eat out of the trash anymore. There was really no need to anymore. He had a family, and as sappy as that sounds that would never leave his mind again, and true to his word, Jack ate dinner with the Yetis and North from then.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Hello! Thank you again for reading this! I'm sorry this one is a little short, but I'll try to make it up to you somehow. **

**-I know there is some argument on Jack's sister's name, but I will call her Pippa for two reasons. **

**(1.) I LOVE the name Pippa! **

**(2.) My little sister is actually named Pippa, so yea. **

** Percyjackson: thank you so much for that review! I really appreciate everything you said! **

**So, finally, please enjoy this short story! **

**Disclaimer: I asked the moon, and unfortuantly I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. I am writing just for fun. **

Pippa sat on the edge of the frozen lake. Staring into the dark waters, she allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. A whole year had passed since her brother died, drowned in this cold, despairing lake. Jack had always been there for Pippa, even on the verge of death Jack saved her. He would never have let her cry.

She sniffled, and placed her hand against the lake. Cold, cold like her brother's body that was most likely still stuck underneath the ice. Pippa sat there a little longer, mourning. She finally lifted her hands back off the ice and slowly got up. Today was Christmas Eve, the same day Jack died. But, as upset as she was, Pippa could almost hear Jack's teasing voice telling her to smile.

As she walked back to the little cabin, snow began to fall. A soft flurry of snowflakes hit her on the nose. Pippa laughed, despite herself. She decided to stay outdoors a while longer.

The snow seemed to play with her. It danced around her fingertips and Pippa could almost hear it talking. The wind urged her toward a mound of snow. The young girl soon forgot herself and jumped from snowbank to snowbank.

After an hour or two, Pippa continued her walk to the cottage. She trudged through the thick snow, lifting her palms up as snowflakes hit her on the nose. Once she was feet away from the door, Pippa saw a wavering form. It was hazy and transparent. It almost looked like a person, and Pippa was filled with the sudden fear that this was a ghost.

As Pippa squinted to see, the form of a body was replaced by a young boy, fourteen at most, with brilliant white hair. The snow seemed to be focused around him, and as Pippa watched the boy turned and looked at her. Piercing blue eyes looked at her curiously. She stifled a gasp, the boy looked exactly like Jack! Except for the white hair and blue eyes, it was obviously her brother. As she stared, the boy sat up and jumped. Catching the wind, he flew off to the town of Burgess.

Pippa felt her worries float away on the same gust of wind. She should have known that Jack would never leave her. Even as a ghost, he watched over his little sister. Pippa was content, knowing now that her brother was safe and happy. She smiled, and walked into the small, warm house. Jack would always be with her, and nothing would ever change that.

**Would anyone like me to do a chapterly question thing? I will look at te answers and on the next chapter I would say my favorite answer. **

**Today's question: If you could pick any magical creature (ex. Elf (as in LOTR version), dwarf, wizard, unicorn, anything really, what would you choose?**


	3. Too Young To Die

**Here is another short story! This is set a few days after Jack drowns. **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner but won't let me upload; it keeps crashing! **

**I also have a picture to go along with this story on my instagram, jackthefrostchild, if anyone is interested. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost no matter how much I wish I did. **

Pippa stared blandly at the wall. She tugged her brown dress over her head and slipped it on. Her eyes started to water, but the little girl quickly brushed them away. She was not going to cry, especially when she was alive and her brother was not.

"Pippa," her mother called softly, "time for the funeral."

Pippa walked towards the door. She rapidly blinked away tears as she entered the cold, damp room. No one felt like lighting a fire. No one felt like eating. No one felt like doing anything today.

Her mother stood waiting by the door, wearing a pretty green dress. Pippa grabbed her father's hand, and allowed herself to be steered towards the graveyard. The men and women of the village were already there. A few children were also there; sitting sadly in the soft snow. Jack may have been a trickster and a bother, but people couldn't help but like him.

One of the men stood up and talked. And talked. And talked. After he was finally finished, an empty wooden casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Empty because Jack's body couldn't be found, and no one wanted to swim in the dark lake to retrieve it anyway. Some boys and men had tried go look, but the water was far to cold and deep to swim in. Besides, the next day the pond had already frozen over.

Pippa slowly walked forward and looked with wet eyes at the gravestone. It had the roughly carved words: Jackson Overland Frost-1694-1708. Pippa looked at the numbers. 14 years old! She was crying now, the tears running freely down her cheeks. Only her parents and Pippa were still at the grave.

Pippa placed a carved wooden horse on the newly dug earth. She sat there, staring at those awful words. Snow began to gently fall. A soft breeze floated around, calming the little girl.

After a while Pippa finally got up. Her legs were stiff and her fingers were numb with cold, but she hardly noticed. Her parents each took a hand and together they walked slowly back to the cottage.

Nobody even noticed the white-haired boy who was watching the whole thing.


End file.
